


Fernando's Confession

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Church Sex, Confessional Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: A handsome traveler passing through a small town finds himself at the temple after wooing one of their holy women.  Either by divine fate or pure bad luck, he finds himself trapped in the confession booth with her while the head priest, her father, interrogates his sins from the other booth.





	Fernando's Confession

"And have ye any other sins to confess, my child?" Father Ambrose, the priest at the local Church of Healing, was speaking to a man through the confession booths for the final time tonight. The man on the other side, a drifter named Fernando, had knocked on the doors quite a bit later than most. The church was not a place to turn away one in need of healing, neither physical nor spiritual, so Ambrose had begrudgingly taken the man in for some confessions before the treatment. There was a tense sort of silence coming from the other booth, so he spoke up louder.

"My child? Surely there must be something, you sound quite strained."

Fernando let out a hard sigh and nodded, though the other man could not see him.

"Aye, Priest. I've been... adultering." He looked down, sweat dripping from his brow, and was eternally grateful for whoever designed these booths to block the two people from seeing each other. For, true to his words, Fernando was indeed adultering... at this very moment, with Father Ambrose's daughter, in the booth with him.

Mary-Anne looked up at Fernando from between his legs, the slender dark-skinned cock pressed against her face and covering up one of her beautiful, coy eyes. She began to run her tongue up and down the exotic man's dick, excited beyond belief that she was behaving so filthy in such a holy place. Fernando, meanwhile, looked almost more stressed-out than pleased with the situation.

"Adultering? Child, though nothing is beyond spiritual healing, you must certainly confess and pledge to stop that behavior."

Fernando bit back a gasp as his cock slid into the wet, hot mouth of the young girl at his feet. He leaned his head back as she savored his flesh, resting it against the wall of the confession booth. By all the gods, this was the most debaucherous thing he'd ever done. But the hot sensation of a young girl's mouth slowly pushing up and down his dick was too good to pass up. Fernando let out a hard gasp disguised as a sigh and gripped the bench he sat on.

"Aye, f-father. Truth be told, it was with a holy woman." There was a tense silence between the booths, to which Fernando desperately wished the young girl would slow down or pause. But, her efforts to coax his cum out into her mouth continued despite this, and in-fact she may have been spurred on by the confession.

"A holy woman? Child, who was it?"

"Ah, just s-some priestess from another village. She was so young and beautiful, Priest. Beautiful brown eyes, soft dark hair, fair skin..." Fernando reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow and heard a shuffle from the other booth that made his heart nearly stop. Perhaps he shouldn't have described the girl between his knees, but Mary-Anne certainly seemed to enjoy it. She smiled around the man's cock and held eye-contact with him as she bobbed up and down, drool sliding down the dark-skinned shaft and to his balls.

"It's good to confess, Child, but perhaps you shouldn't do so with such fondness. You must grieve before we can heal your spirit."

"Aye priest. Please, ah, sing the hymn while I grieve?"

The priest nodded and began to sing the hymn of the healing church, which gave Fernando some noise to cover up his increasingly-loud panting and soft groans. The man reached down and tangled his hands up in Mary-Anne's hair, urging her to continue with tiny, desperate thrusts of his hips. She obliged happily, of course, her tongue slipping up and down the sensitive little nub of flesh beneath the head of his cock as she took him. Every inch of Fernando's dick tasted so good, felt like velvet in and out of her mouth. She inhaled his scent gladly, a free hand raising to his aching balls to massage their cares away. Her other hand was busy down below, diving into her own heat over and over again, the loud schlicking sound barely covered up by the hymns of her father in the other booth.

Mary-Anne pulled back, slowly running her hand over the spit-slick shaft in front of her. It got her giddy when it drew a soft moan from Fernando, who was looking down at her expectantly. The young lady rose to her feet and dropped what little remained of her clothes before climbing up onto the man's lap and straddling his exotic cock between her asscheeks. She slowly grinded against him, her plump little breasts in his face and free for the taking. Mary-Anne urged him to play with them, grabbing his hands and raising them to her chest while reveling in the hotness of his cock against her ass.

"Is there anything else, Child?"

The priest's voice sent a shiver down Fernando's spine as he realized what was about to happen. He needed to think of something, and fast.

"Ah, um, well," he began, stammering as he felt Mary-Anne's delicate, immature breasts press against his face. His hands went behind her and grabbed her lower back and ass, coaxing them to slow down so he could think. Instead, the girl lowered her dripping, young pussy against his dick and pushed in the first inch. She was stopped there, however.

"Time! I need some time to think and grieve, Priest. Can I have some moments alone to myself?" Mary-Anne looked down with a poisonous smirk, mouthing the word "no" and giggling. However, to his relief, he heard shuffling from the other booth and assumed it was the priest standing to leave.

"Of course, Child. Take whatever time you need. I must rest, so find me in the morning for your healing."

"Aye, P-priest. Goodnight."

Fernando silently thanked the gods he didn't even worship and grabbed a very firm hold of his young consort's bare ass, squeezing it hard and holding her still. As much as his cock ached for the girl's pussy, he couldn't risk being found out now of all times. He waited until long after he'd heard the booth door close, every second like a painful eternity of blueballs. Finally, with great relief, he heard the church's large double-doors close, and looked up at the young, horny girl on his dick.

"Gorgeous, I c-can't take your virginity in good faith!" Mary-Anne just giggled and put a hand on the back of his head, gazing down at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm not a virgin, you silly man."

Fernando's hands slammed her ass down on his cock so hard it made both of them gasp, and the couple wasted no time getting closer as Mary-Anne started to shake her ass on top of him. She smacked her butt down onto his hips, pushing against every desperate thrust the man made. Mary-Anne pulled him into her chest, already moaning at the intensity of the sensations inside her. To her surprise, Fernando immediately began to suck and lick her sensitive young breasts, sometimes drawing a tiny gasp out of her with a soft nip of his teeth. Gods, this man was going to take her on a ride she wouldn't forget.

"Love me deeper!" she cried out, her loud voice burning Fernando's ears as he desperately hoped they were alone in the building. But, the possibility of getting caught just drove him wilder, it seemed. His thrusts started getting faster and faster, eventually breaking their rhythm to become desperate and needy. Mary-Anne's young pussy clenched hard as she came, and each thrust of the man's cock pushed her over the limit again and again. She could barely do anything shy of holding on for dear life as he pounded away at her, until the man, too, reached his peak.

Fernando let out a series of moans that were like music to the girl's ears, and buried his face into her breasts as he dumped his balls inside of her greedy pussy. Mary-Anne's pussy clamped down on him, milking every drop of his hot seed until she was so full that the rest began to spill down his shaft. In their passion and heat, the couple barely even slowed down their thrusts. Mary-Anne's orgasm ran like electricity up her spine until it spread like warm sunlight through her body, but the heat in her pussy was so intense that she nearly pulled out some of Fernando's gorgeous hair.

Finally the pair slowed down, Fernando's quick jerky thrusts coming less and less frequently as his twitching cock emptied itself out inside the young lady. Mary-Anne, too, slowed down, her hips rolling more and more gently until they finally came to a rest. She cooed with delight, bringing herself as close to the man as she could.

"Darling," Fernando whispered, his voice strained and exhausted, "I'm sorry, but I gave you my seed. What will we do if-?" A finger pressed against his lips, and Mary-Anne smiled down at him.

"Being the daughter of a holy priest brings with it some perks, you know. I won't be with child, so you can relax."

Fernando let out a deep sigh of relief, thankful his days of wanderlust weren't over. Surely he would have stayed with this young thing, after all he was a man and not a boy. But, he wouldn't lie and say he wanted to stay in this small town for the next twenty years. However, the next sentence shot through his heart like a bullet and left him cold, for it was not spoken by Mary-Anne but by her father.

"I hope you've had enough time, Child. I couldn't simply leave somebody alone in my church in their time of need. Come on out, and we'll begin the healing."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. New fics every Saturday. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
